Replacement
by charmed4eva112
Summary: And when he saw the two people kissing passionately on the steps, he realized that she never really loved him…. He was just a replacement. James centric, J/Z and some Z/C


Lost Cause

**Replacement**

**Summary: … And when he saw the two people kissing passionately on the steps, he realized that she never really loved him…. He was just a replacement. James Centric. J/Z with some Z/C**

**Author's Note: Ok, I hated how in Chasing Zoey, James disappeared after the break up. I know everyone hated James, but I thought he wasn't that bad a guy, I just didn't like him dating Zoey. I think he deserves a full happy and enclosed ending too, so I came up with this. Warning, there are Chasing Zoey spoilers in here for sure.**

James Garrett was not stupid.

He had come to PCA about 4 months ago with no friends, no family, no one he knew. Until he met Zoey Brooks. She was smart, pretty, funny and just plain amazing and James wondered how he could be so lucky to meet a girl like her. They had grown close, and when Logan spread the rumor of him and Zoey dating, he couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness. Of course, Logan had been correct after James and Zoey both kissed and became a couple.

The last 4 months with Zoey had been pure bliss. They had been so happy, and so in love. But something had come between them suddenly. Now that James thought of it, something was always between them that didn't allow them to take their relationship further. James had an idea of what, or who that was.

James had heard things about Chase Matthews. He heard that he was Logan and Michael's old roommate. He heard that he was Michael's best friend. He also heard he was quite close to Zoey, they were the best of friends, who met each other on Zoey's first day at PCA. He heard that Chase had been madly in love with Zoey before they even got talking. He also heard that everyone except Zoey knew for a while. He heard that it took him 3 and a half years of hiding his feelings toward Zoey until she left for England. James had asked Michael and Logan about this, why she left for England.

"She left because everyone convinced her to go," Michael had answered. But James knew deep down the reason was because of Chase. He didn't know the details, but just knew that something happened between the two that made Zoey decide to go.

James heard all about why Zoey came back. The thought and idea of it would never leave his mind. He knew it was because Zoey heard Chase confess his feelings for her over a webcam, without her knowledge. James was positive she came back because of Chase. It would make sense because she left because of Chase too. Hearing that made him a little angry, but he didn't know the whole story, so he couldn't do anything about it.

James wasn't sure what happened after Zoey came back, except that Chase left PCA to go to England to be with the one he loved. After that, all James heard were rumors, that Zoey and Chase were secretly dating over the webcam, others say that Chase had powers that could transport him to England and PCA but he could never truly stay at PCA for more than an hour. But James knew that Zoey loved Chase. Deep down inside, Chase wad the one that Zoey wanted to be with for the rest of her life, not James.

I guess that's why we broke up, James thought miserably as he walked along the empty campus, the faint sound of music pulsing a distance away. He knew their breakup was for the best, even though both did not have dates for the prom. Why be with the one that you love if they don't truly love you back, James thought as he wandered around. He couldn't go to prom; he couldn't face all those people right now, especially hours after the break up. The blonde boy suddenly heard a shout, followed by a girl's voice screaming a name James couldn't make out.

James quickened his pace toward the sound but stopped behind a pillar as the stairs and two figures appeared in his line of sight. A blonde girl said something James couldn't make out as he watched her lean in toward the bushy haired boy. James immediately recognized the boy from the pictures set upon Michael and Logan's dresser. That was Chase Matthews, the person that came in between Zoey and himself, and the boy that Zoey would always love and apparently missed.

He only mentioned Chase's name once, and it was enough. Zoey had immediately become starry eyes, tears forming around her eyes, and James saw the quick flash of love before she smiled softly and changed the subject. There was so much passion when he mentioned Chase's name a month ago, and James knew it had been best not to mention his name again.

James watched silently as he watch the two's lips meet. And when he saw the two people kissing passionately on the steps, he realized that she never really loved him…. He was just a replacement. He was a replacement for the broken heart that she carried with her for so many months since Chase left. He was never really her boyfriend, truly. He was just some guy that she could be with to try to help forget about the real boy she loved. It hurt James to think about this, but it was so true. James wasn't angry, he wasn't mad, he wasn't upset, nor was he saddened. He was disappointed about this, and why he didn't confront this earlier, but he has learned to accept it. He had learned to accept the fact that Zoey had and always would love Chase Matthews.

James watched silently as the two broke apart, smiled and kissed again. James felt a pang in his chest. It was because he still loved Zoey, but knew it was for the best. He was happy that Zoey finally found the one for her, the person that had been there all along.

He was just the replacement. He replaced Chase in so many ways. He replaced Chase as Michael and Logan's new roommate. He replaced him as Quinn and Lola's new friend. He replaced him as the goofy, funny one, though from watching The Chase and Michael show, he knew he could never live up to Chase's humor. And finally, he replaced Chase for a little while as Zoey's new boyfriend. But now, his moment of glory was over, and the two people that were oblivious for so long were finally together, and James was accepting that.

He watched as the two stood up, Chase a little wobbly from his fall, and watched as the two made their way toward the prom, made their way to tell the world of their new found relationship. James finally emerged from the pillar long after they left and sighed. He pushed back his blonde hair as he started walking back toward campus, toward his dorm.

James knew he never really was just James Garrett. He knew he had been thought of as 'Chase Matthews's replacement' and he was accepting that. But now that Chase and Zoey were now together, James was happy for them. Zoey and Chase both got what they wanted. And even though James lost what he had, he was happy. He could finally be James Christopher Garrett, an individual, and a friend to hopefully the gang. He knew with Chase being back, things would change, and he wouldn't be as close to the gang as he used to be. But he hoped that he would still be friends with them, because honestly, he had no other friends. He really enjoyed their company.

James also realized now that he would have to meet Chase. It would be awkward, yes, and Zoey would probably tell Chase of 'James and Zoey' but James had a feeling Chase would accept it, and James knew he was already accepting it too. He had his chance, it was fun, but now that it was over, he knew he had to figure out how to move on. James made his way back to his dorm to start packing to move out of their room. He was sure the dorm beside the men's bathroom was still free, and even though they had less than a month left until school, he knew moving out would be the right thing to do. James walked off into the distance, the moonlight shining on him as he walked along the sidewalk sadly, listening to the faint music playing in the background, knowing everyone was having a good time. He knew it was a matter of time before they would split. James wasn't saying he was not expecting it, he was, but it still hurt inside.

James walked farther and farther toward the dorm, the music growing fainter and fainter. And as he walked away and into the dorm building, he let one single lone tear escape down his face.

**So, how did you like it? As I said, James isn't a bad guy. He's a good, understanding guy in the inside, and though I hated him for dating Zoey, I felt sorry for him in Chasing Zoey, especially since he disappeared after the break up. So here is some closure. I hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
